To the village
by animewitch
Summary: ok...offically nc-17. sorry. i warn you i put in alot of oocness. again sorry. i'm probably way to discriptive. sorry. i plan to kill naraku. not sorry. he must die! i love inuyasha...he lives under my bed. so does miroku for that matter. R&R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Must I type this? I mean we all know what it is supposed be.  
  
Kini: Hello there!  
  
Yumi: Hi!  
  
Kini: This is our Inuyasha fan fiction.  
  
Yumi: Off in daydream land Inuyasha and Miroku are so cute sighs I  
love them.  
  
Kini: gives a very annoyed look They are anime characters not real  
people.  
  
Yumi: So what.  
  
Kini: So you cant ever have them! EVER.  
  
Yumi: So you like Shessomaru.  
  
Kini: Blushes you promised not to tell anyone that!  
  
Yumi: Well that's what happens when you talk about my Miroku.  
  
Kini: Your Miroku?  
  
Yumi: Yes, he's mine.  
  
Kini: Okay then.  
  
Yumi: Remember, we don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Kini: Or any of its characters.  
  
Yumi: Yeah cuz if we did we'd be rich.  
  
Kini: And this would be an episode not a story.  
  
Yumi: And we'd be rich.  
  
Kini: You already said that.  
  
Yumi: I did? Really? Huh.  
  
Kini: Anyway, let's get to the story.  
  
Yumi: Why? Do you think that the readers want to hear a stupid story?  
  
Kini: In a very annoyed tone of voice Yes I do, now shut up!  
  
Yumi: But I wanna say 1 more thing.  
  
Kini: fine!  
  
Yumi: if you don't like OOCness you may not like this!  
  
Kini: that's what you just had to say?  
  
Yumi grins Yepers  
  
Chapter One  
  
"What the hell do you think that you're doing?" said Kagome to Miroku.  
  
"Oh, umm" he stammered taking his hand off her ass "I guess it's a reflex when I see a pretty girl."  
  
"A reflex?" she said slapping him rather hard across the face, "well that my reflex when a guy feels me up."  
  
"Oww," said Miroku rubbing his cheek "I realize that you don't want me to feel you up but did you really have to smack me that hard?"  
  
"Yes I did, cuz this is my personal space," she said waving her hands around her, "and the only two guys that are allowed in it are Inuyasha and Shippo."  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Miroku said under his breath.  
  
"Did you hear that monk?!?!" asked Sango "she doesn't like being felt up either."  
  
"Hey, you were asking for it, the way that you were looking at me and talking to me, it was obvious that you were flirting." Said Miroku  
  
"Miroku?" asked Kagome "Yes"  
  
"Does it really matter if she was flirting?"  
  
"Yes it does"  
  
"But aren't you suppose to like give your body to Buddha and not do things like that?"  
  
"No, only nuns can't have sex. Monks may if they want to, but a lot of us don't want to."  
  
"Ah, I see"  
  
"Look everyone, there's the village!" said Shippo  
  
"Hey yeah I can see it" said Sango  
  
"I hope that there's food there cuz I could really go for a rice ball and some chicken!" said Miroku  
  
"I could really go for some Demon hunting," said Inuyasha  
  
"All I want is to find another piece of the sacred jewel cuz I want to get back home for a little bit."  
  
"Kagome will you tell us of your home?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Sure little guy." Said Kagome petting Shippo's head. "Back home, we have this really great thing called electricity. It can make things run. Instead of using candles we have Light bulbs. They are glass spheres that have a piece of metal in them that glow's when it touches electricity. And there's this thing called a television, or TV, that shows moving pictures in a box. And we have different music than you do here. Our music has drums and guitars and keyboards and singers. And at school we study things like science and English. And all the pets wear collars."  
  
"What's a collar?" asked Shippo  
  
"A Collar is a piece of fabric with a tag on it that says your name and where you live, that you wear around your neck. I think I brought you one." Kagome said digging through her bag.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, here it is" she pulled out a green collar with a green circular tag on it, and put it around his neck.  
  
"Thank you so much Kagome!" said Shippo looking at the collar "I absolutely love it! Greens my favorite color."  
  
"I think I may have one for you too." Said Kagome to Inuyasha  
  
"You want me to wear a collar?" said Inuyasha  
  
"Yeah, it would be a good thing to have incase you get lost"  
  
"I'm half human you know. I can talk. And I have a better sense of direction than you do, I believe I could get home perfectly on my own."  
  
"Better safe that sorry you know." Said Sango  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want anything happening to you." Said Miroku  
  
"Since when do you care if anything happens to me? I'm after the jewel shards for myself, not for anyone else." Said Inuyasha  
  
"I've always cared about what may happen to you." Said Miroku  
  
"We all care about you." Said Shippo  
  
"So you want me to wear a collar? Its bad enough that I have to wear this stupid necklace thing." Said Inuyasha  
  
"What's so bad about the necklace?" asked Sango  
  
"It makes me have to listen to her," Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- Yumi: giggles  
  
Kini: What's so funny?  
  
Yumi: Inuyasha  
  
Kini: why?  
  
Yumi: cuz he always complains about Kagome, but everyone knows that he  
loves her  
Kini: I don't see how anyone could love Kagome.  
Yumi: why?  
  
Kini: she's just so girly. I mean the way she talks and that school  
uniform that she always wears; does she not have other clothes?  
  
Yumi: good question. Can we please get back to the story? And could  
you stop with the conversations that have absolutely nothing to do  
with what's going to happen?  
  
Kini: no, I'm the one typing so I'll write whatever I want to.  
  
Yumi: rolls eyes fine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------  
  
"Well I didn't ask to be put in charge of you." Said Kagome in an edgy tone "I was perfectly fine with you on that tree in the forest. And I'd be more that happy to put you back on a tree." She pulled out her bow and an arrow.  
  
"You were the one that took Kikyo's arrow out of me. You broke her spell. You have no right to complain. If you really want to you can shoot me with that arrow and go home, but you wont."  
  
"I will too."  
  
"No you wont, and if you try you will feel devastated about it just at Kikyo did, because just like her you love me."  
  
"I do not. People may say that I'm her reincarnate and that I have her looks and her powers, but I don't have her feelings, especially not the ones for you!"  
  
With that she pulled the bowstring tight and let go, launching the arrow at Inuyasha. The look on her face the same as when Kikyo shot the arrow at Inuyasha over 50 years prior. And the look in her eyes the same, as Kikyo's was, a look of sadness and love. Inuyasha's face also mirrored that day, surprised that she could do such a thing, and regret that he had made her do it. Both hearts ached, again, knowing that if the arrow hit it's mark they may never meet again in this life.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------  
Yumi: sniffs and wipes her eyes with a tissue  
  
Kini: looks at her wonderingly Are you crying?  
  
Yumi: Yes  
  
Kini: why?  
  
Yumi: because she's going to spell the one person whom she loves just  
as Kikyo did.  
  
Kini: she will not, something's going to stop the arrow.  
  
Yumi: crying subsides to hiccups Inuyasha's hiccup not going  
hiccup to be hiccup spelled? Hiccup  
  
Kini: no he's not, go get a glass of water.  
  
Yumi: ok hiccup  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------  
  
"Stop!" cried Sango jumping in front of Inuyasha and deflecting the arrow with her boomerang "you cant kill him, you have no good reason to, please think about what could happen to us if he wasn't there."  
  
"Sango," Miroku said pulling her back "the arrow wouldn't have hurt him, the clothes he wears are made of fire rat skin, nothing can penetrate it."  
  
"That's not true" Inuyasha said, "one of Kagome's magic arrows could penetrate it, just as Kikyo's arrow could."  
  
Kagome stood there in shock, just fully thinking through what had happened and what would have happened if Sango hadn't stopped her arrow. She thought about what would happen to them in a battle without Inuyasha. She thought about what she would have to tell her mother, who loves Inuyasha. And Kaede, although she doesn't rightly like him. And finally she thought about her own feelings for Inuyasha, feelings of love that she didn't want to admit were there.  
  
Kagome started crying, and ran over to Inuyasha. She knelt down at his feet and sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I...I...I'm sorry!"  
  
"Its ok Kagome, its ok." he said sitting down and hugging her, pulling her closer. "Its fine, no one was hurt."  
  
"When you said that I love you like Kikyo did, I got mad. I don't want to be like Kikyo. People keep thinking that I'm as good as she was. They think that because I look like her and have her abilities that I'm her, and I get mad. I do love you though."  
  
"I love you also."  
  
"Do you really? Or like everyone else do you look at me and see Kikyo, and are really in love with her?"  
  
"I love you. Kikyo's gone and I have accepted that. Although I did love her, I know that your not her and I love you even more for that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really"  
  
He leaned in and kissed Kagome, deeply and passionately. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
"Would you two get a room?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes, there is to be no PDA." Said Miroku  
  
"Or kissing, hugging, groping, fondling, or smooshing of bodies against each other." Said Sango.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------  
Kini: laughs she used Dr. Fonkens line!  
  
Yumi: for all or you who haven't gone to CRMS that's one of the  
assistant principals.  
  
Kini: she made a stupid no PDA rule that was for our own good!  
  
Yumi: everything she said or did was or our own good.  
  
Kini: I think it was so we didn't make her jealous!  
  
Yumi: laughs  
Kini: well that's the end of the first chappie  
  
Yumi: that's the end? Like where we leave off?  
  
Kini: yes the end, do you have a problem with that?  
  
Yumi: yes I have a problem  
  
Kini: waits impatiently well what is it?  
  
Yumi: your leaving our readers hanging!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kini: that's the point, now they want to read the  
next one.  
  
Yumi: oh, ok, I guess  
  
Kini: please send your reviews! We love reviews!  
  
Yumi: but I will hurt anyone that sends us bad ones!  
  
Kini: No she won't, but please have some respect, we are newbies.  
  
Yumi: yes, have mercy on the newbies.  
  
Kini: Remember the more reviews we get the faster we will get done  
with chappie 2.  
  
Yumi: we will?  
  
Kini: yes 


	2. one wild night

Disclaimer: Typing this really is just a waste of my time.

Yumi: waves excitedly Hello everyone

Kini: looks up from the book in front of her Yo

Anaye: walks in looks around 

Yumi: gesturing towards Anaye I'd like you to meet my cousin Anaye

Kini: again looking up from her book I'd advise that you don't get in her way.

Yumi: looks puzzled why would you say that? Anaye is a very nice girl turns

Toward Anaye smiles aren't you?

Anaye: glares I HATE people

Kini: looks at Anaye well people HATE you.

Anaye: growls do not insult me

Kini: smiles what are you going to do about it

Anaye: the last person who insulted me was found dead in a river.

Yumi: steps away slowly hides in closet 

Kini: so your saying you'd kill me?

Anaye: you and every other person who talks bad about me

Kini: if you got a problem with me then bring it bitch!

Yumi: meep

Anaye: it's already been broughtin. But I'll bring it again.

Yumi: jumps out from her hiding place and stands between the 2 girls STOP!

Anaye & Kini: what are you doing?

Yumi: stopping this, we have a story to continue.

Anaye: sits down whatever

Kini: your right

Yumi: thank you all for the wonderful reviews

Kini: we ignored the bad ones

Anaye: but I will hunt all you flamers down and peel the flesh from your bones, and suck your blood, and cut you into tiny pieces, in that order

Yumi: laughs nervously she's kidding, I mean it is a free country, you can say what you want

Kini: we got a lot of reviews saying that we left off in a horrible spot, and we agree.

Yumi: we will try to end it better this time.

Anaye: Kagome and Inuyasha, together, how weird.

Yumi: not weird, romantic.

Kini: since Yumi is typing this time, this may be NC-17 material

Anaye: Yumi are you going to turn this into a lemon? Cuz if you are I'm so leaving

Yumi: I'll fucking try to keep it G rated god.

Kini: nice G ratedness

Yumi: sorry about that, Anaye will you do the copyright thing?

Anaye: rolls eyes we don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc.

Kini: pretends to be superman on with the story

Yumi: I'm sincerely sorry about OOCness

Kini: we just can't help it!

Yumi: starting where we left off...

Chapter Two

Would you two get a room?" asked Shippo.

"Yes, there is to be no PDA." Said Miroku

"Or kissing, hugging, groping, fondling, or smooshing of bodies against each other." Said Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued kissing, passionately, oblivious to the world around them. His tongue free to roam around her mouth for the first time.

When they finally stop kissing, Kagome said, breathing heavy, "Inuyasha, why now?"

"What?" he said rather confused, as normal.

"Why now? Why did you kiss me now? I mean I just tried to kill you."

"You attempted, it didn't work. I love you Kagome, I really love you."

"Ok love birds, we have a village to get to." Said Sango, fully feed up with the romance.

"We're hungry over here," said Shippo, over the noise of his stomach growling.

"Who's we?" said Inuyasha.

"We would be Shippo and me," said Miroku.

"And me" said Sango

"We should get a move on I mean we wouldn't want to be stranded out here in the dark again." Said Kagome "I've had enough camping out."

"We all have had enough camping out." Said Miroku

"Well let's get a move on then, don't just stand there." Said Inuyasha already walking.

Kagome ran to catch up with him. He reached for her hand and held it while

they walked, their fingers interlaced.

When they got to the village, they found a little French coffee shop. When they ordered 4 lattes, 1 hot cocoa and 5 chocolate filled croissants.

Anaye: lattes? Croissants?

Kini: French coffee shop?

Yumi: hey, it's a work of fiction so I can put in modern things. And the French coffee shop it much like a little café.

Anaye: if it's a café then why didn't you call it a café?

Yumi: cuz French coffee shop just sounds better.

Kini: ok, whatever.

While they were waiting, Inuyasha went off to find a bathroom and Kagome fiddled around with her napkin. As she was playing with it, she got a paper cut.

"Oww." Kagome said as she watched the blood ooze out of the cut.

"Are you ok?" asked Sango

"Yeah, it's only a paper cut, I get them all the time at school." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha came back over to the table, and sniffed the air, twice.

"I smell human blood." He said matter-of-factly.

"We know," said Miroku, "Kagome got a paper cut on her napkin."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's finger. He picked up her hand and put the bleeding finger in his mouth, sucking it gently. When he could no longer taste the blood he stopped.

"Inuyasha? Why?" Kagome questioned her voice barely over a whisper.

"Don't question Kagome, just remember, I'll always protect you." He whispered back.

"PDA." Shippo reminded, before they kissed.

Just them the waitress came with their food and drinks. As she was walking back toward the kitchen she tripped and fell. Miroku, being a monk and all, thought he should go help her out.

"Are you ok?" he asked his hand on her lower back.

"Yes" she said with a friendly smile, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked his hand now on her ass.

"Yes, thank you though." She replied not seaming to mind where he put his hand.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Will you bare my children?"

"Oh, of course I will."

"WHAT?" everyone said in unison

"I'd love to have your children."

"Ok," said Miroku standing up, "lets go"

"Oh no you don't" said Sango pulling him back to the group "Get your womanizing-male-chauvinist-pig-ass back her, we are leaving!"

"But...but...but I was going to go make babies." He whimpered

"Frankly my dear, we don't give a damn." Said Kagome quoting gone with the wind.

After they had paid their bill, they went out to look for a room to rent for a night or two.

"Look!" said Shippo, pointing to a sign.

"Room for rent, 20 yen per person." Said Inuyasha reading the sign.

"Let's go!" said Sango

After they got to the house and paid for the room, everyone settled down to go to sleep. The room was just big enough for them all to lie down on the floor. Kagome was lying between Inuyasha and Miroku.

She awoke a couple hours later to find Miroku's head on her stomach and his hand on her breast.

"Hey Miroku, welcome to me, population 2"

"What?"

"You're in my personal bubble again"

"Oh."

"Would you vacate the premises?"

"What?"

"I'm evicting you from my space."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair." Said Inuyasha, "what are we talking about?"

"Miroku was in Kagome's personal bubble." Said Sango

"Miroku, taking advantage of a girl in her sleep is low, even for you." Said Inuyasha.

"Especially when her boyfriend is on the other side of her." Sango said

"Could you keep it down," protested Shippo, "some of us are trying to sleep"

"Lets all get back to sleep," said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Miroku sleepily.

Kagome awoke again a few hours later to find Inuyasha slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Inuyasha," she said, "what are you doing?"

He kissed her lightly before saying, "I didn't want to awake you quite yet."

"Oh, but what are you doing?"

"Just lay back and relax, you'll see soon enough."

She did as she was told. As she lay there, Inuyasha finished unbuttoning her

blouse and unzipped her skirt. He knelt over her and looker at her almost naked body in the moonlight. Her bra was plink and lacy and matched her underwear.

He stood up for a moment and untied his kimono. For the first time, Kagome saw him take off his pants. She stared at him, standing there in his shirt and boxers.

Kini: boxers?

Yumi: they were a present from Kagome

Anaye: ah, I see.

He saw her look at him, so he slowly took off his shirt, making her wait and anticipate what was to come next.

As he stood there, she became very aroused. Unconsciously she started trailing her hand between her breasts and on her stomach. She was tempted to take off her bra but decided against it because she wasn't sure if Inuyasha wanted her to.

He threw his shirt to the side by his kimono, and watched her. He kneeled next to her and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her shoulders. He couldn't control himself any longer. He took the breast closes to him into his mouth and started sucking on it, while he rubbed the other one. He massaged and rubbed, occasionally pulling on her nipple. He switched breasts and let his tongue caress her right nipple like he had done the left. She let out a moan of pleasure.

"Shh." He said putting a finger to her lips, "we wouldn't want to awaken anyone now would we?"

She shook her head, her eyes closed. "That would be bad." She said in a whisper.

He trailed a single finger between her breasts and down her stomach to the top of her underwear. He slowly pulled them down her legs and threw them to the floor. He let his hand move up her leg and onto the inner part of her thigh. For the first time, he looked at her lying there, in to moonlight, completely naked. She was lying there, exposed, and all his. His thoughts of all the things that he could do to her, made him hard.

He moved his hand to her stomach and let it fall, almost naturally to her pussy. She inhaled very quickly and her whole body flinched when he first touched her. He slowly played with her, at times teasing her, until she was close to orgasm.

She looked at him quizzically when he stopped. He stood up and took off his boxers. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to suck his dick. Before he could stop her, she knelt in front of him. She slowly took the tip of his cock in her mouth. She sucked it, slow at first, taking only a little of his dick into her mouth. As continued she sucked faster, taking more of him into her. She alternated pressure and speed, at times just licking his cock in a teasing way.

"Oh, Kagome," he said, "I'm...I'm, going to cum."

She continued sucking and when he did come she swallowed every last drop of it.

He looked down at her, and smiled. He slowly eased her back to her laying down position and spread her legs. He kneeled between them and stuck the tip of his cock into her pussy. As he started screwing her, she let out a little cry of pleasure. They both came in a climax of great intensity.

As they laid together, Kagome asked "was I better than Kikyo was?"

"I couldn't tell you, I never got to do her."

"Really?"

"Yep, she wanted to wait awhile, then Naraku had her kill me."

"Wow, how sad."

"Umm-hmm" Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Said Kagome snuggling closer to him.

"Goodnight my love"

Everyone slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

End- chapter 2

Kini: wow that's very... what's the word I'm looking for?

Anaye: sexual, NC-17, erotic, pornographic?

Kini: all of the above

Yumi: hey, I had to make it full of lemony goodness!

Anaye: ok pervert

Yumi: plugs ears lalalalala I can't hear you lalalalala

Kini: well not that Yumi has made it sexual, she's going to have to keep it up!

Yumi: still plugging her ears I'm not listening

Anaye: well I guess we better go!

Kini: read and review

Yumi: please, please, please! It will make me post the 3rd chapter faster!

Anaye: I thought you weren't listening.

Kini: yeah

Yumi: come on you guys...


End file.
